


Introduction

by Jaegerbox



Series: Tōshirō Hitsugaya: 100 Word Challenge [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 100 word challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegerbox/pseuds/Jaegerbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 100 Word Challenge I started last year. Based around the character Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Previously on ff.net, continued here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who didn't know his name in the whole of the Seireitei? Ah, do forgive me; you may not know who he is.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya, the child prodigy wielding the most powerful Ice type Zanpakutō; Hyōrinmaru. He is Captain of Squad 10 of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and deals with the Squad's finance and other mundane problems with his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto.

He is incredibly short for his age; only reaching the height of a meagre 4'4 and weighing in at 28kg, he was slim and literally weighed as much as a feather; maybe not literally but he certainly was light. Despite him being so small and light he was indeed powerful, maybe not as powerful as he would hope but there is certainly room for improvement.

He is known for his ice cold personality but those who know him well enough know he isn't always like that; they assume the stress of being a Captain must get to him. After all, who wouldn't be racked off being known as shorty or whitey because of their height and hair colour? That was something else that was striking; his snow white spikey hair, it certainly was fluffy and he had a lot of it; not to mention that it was gravity defying. Gravity could suddenly multiply by 10 and it would still stand! Toshiro also had turquoise eyes with an icy glare; you were certainly unfortunate if you were faced with such eyes when he was in a bad mood or if you were the one in trouble. Most of the time his Lieutenant was the one who received that look, whenever she walked in completely rat-arsed. Many have wondered that if looks could kill; would his be one of those?

He is not fond of nicknames; be you a close friend or what. He will not stand for it and only wants to be called by his official title Captain Hitsugaya. You could say he is a stuck up brat but he's not as restricted as the nobles, so in a way he's not as stuck up as Byakuya Kuchiki… but he's still an uppity brat.

What else about him? He comes from the Rukon District and comes from Distict 1, Jurinan. He had a peaceful life there; he lived with his Nan and his good friend Momo Hinamori; after she left for Shino Academy he was left with his Nan. The other children were afraid of him and who wouldn't be? No normal child has snow white hair and icy turquoise eyes. He was sure to be destined of good things, dreaming of a giant ice dragon and having a run in with a Soul Reaper! Not to mention almost killing his Nan when his Reiatsu leaked when he slept and almost froze her to death (and probably several times as well).

Even due to past events; that made Tōshirō Hitsugaya who he is today, it must have been a good thing; he made it to 10th Squad Captain!


End file.
